Liquid dispensers are used wherein a container, such as a bottle, is associated with a cooling or refrigeration system so that the water or other liquid, such as milk, cream, juices, ice tea, fruit drinks, lemonade, wine and other liquids will be cool. Such use of liquid dispensers has been common in restaurants, bars, cafeterias, convenience stores, offices, homes and factories. It is a common practice where the water, for example, is then periodically dispensed into a cup or other receptacle. Such water coolers as conventionally used create serious health dangers because of the lack of proper sanitation. For example, the bacteria level could be dangerously high. The worst offenders are coolers with quick bottle-replacement rate.
A further complaint of customers of bottled water systems is the need to replace the empty bottle with a filled bottle which could weigh, for example, 43 pounds. The bottled water industry is growing rapidly, with customers wanting easier replacement capabilities, availability of flavored waters and freedom from sanitation concerns.